1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a charging cup, and more particularly to an innovative electronic charging cup assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The people may drink hot beverages in the everyday life, but the temperature of exposed beverages may decline gradually, making it difficult to drink in such a case. For this reason, vacuum cups are often applied to maintain the temperature of hot beverages.
However, the vacuum cups currently available are just used for postponing the temperature decline of hot liquid, not for reheating. Hence, a longer period of placement in open air will lead to gradual elimination of heat.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.